


"Personal Experience"

by matrixrefugee



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensing love in others and experiencing it himself were two different things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Personal Experience"

Title: "Personal Experience"  
Author: Matrix Refugee  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Hisoka/Tsuzuki  
Genre: Gen, Friendship/possible pre-slash  
Notes:Got the idea for this fic from the cute icon used on [](http://community.livejournal.com/yamifics/profile)[**yamifics**](http://community.livejournal.com/yamifics/)

centi_50 Set and Prompt: 1. Opposites -- Love  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei, aka Descendants of Darkness, it's characters, concepts and other indicia, which are the intellectual property of Yoko Matsushita, Hiroko Tokita, Manga Entertainment, Viz Media, Hakusensha, Central Park Media, et al.  
Word Count: 100

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka knew what love was: his parents had loved him in their own staid way, until his talents manifested. He sensed love in others: mothers and children in the village, young couples kissing. But sensing it in others and experiencing it himself were two different things.

But he felt it as he drowsed with his head resting on Tsuzuki's shoulder as they sat together on a terrace in the sun. No words were needed between them: he felt the elder shinigami's warmth and affection and he felt it echoed in his own heart, returning warmth for warmth and companionship for companionship.


End file.
